the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Roanoke Colony
Prologue: In the early morning mists of August 18th, 1590, Governor John White stepped foot on the sandy beach of Roanoke Island. It had been years since his departure for England to plead the case of the desperate colonists to Queen Elizabeth. White had never intended to be away so long, but a series of drawbacks, not least of them the outbreak of the Anglo-Spanish War, had kept White landlocked back in England. As they had entered the bay leading to the last known site of the 115 colonists left behind, the Governor of Roanoke began to feel a sense of dread. As the ships sailed in, they had made overtures to the colony via drumbeats and call outs. Yet, no colonists appeared on the beaches. Surely by now someone from the colony would have spotted their ships or heard the drum calls? When White and the return party disembarked on land, White had one of the men play an English tune on his flute, in case any of the colonists were present but hiding. The Spanish were also active in the New World, and after years left on their own, the colonists might be hiding in fear that the ships were Spanish or had been commandeered by the Spanish via piracy. Despite the English tune, no one turned up. By now, Governor White was definitely in dread of the fate of the colonists. Moving inward, following paths White himself had trod years before, they located the first sign of habitation - a stockade of wooden beams which had not been there when White had left. This was significant because it meant the colonists had attempted to provide protection for themselves. Once inside the stockade, White was shocked to discover that all of the buildings were gone. There where no signs of warfare or struggle, no human remains or charred houses. Just empty pits where buildings had been and the sounds of crickets. After an initial sweep of the premises, Governor White and his men discovered a single word carved into a tree. CROATOAN. On a stockade frame they discovered three letters, CRO, which was probably the beginning of the Croatoan word, but for reasons unknown the person carving had stopped mid-way. Croatoan, mind you, was another island to the South, and one whose Indians were said to be more favorable to the English settlers. The one hopeful sign was that Governor White had not found a Maltese Cross carved into anything. Before his departure, White had agreed with the colonists that, should anything bad happen and they be forced to leave under duress, they would carve a Maltese Cross as a sign of danger. The lack of any Maltese Crosses told White that the colonists had left willingly. White and his men returned to their ship and prepared to journey South to Croatoan. Unfortunately, as if some dark force was protecting the fate of the Roanoke Colony, a fierce and powerful storm erupted and blew White's ship far out to sea. So far out that they had to turn around and return to England. Governor John White died shortly thereafter and was buried in England. He died without ever knowing the fate of his friends and family back in Roanoke. -In Search Of Mysteries, Lost Colony of Roanoke. '' Roanoke Colony: The infamous 'Lost Colony' of the early Pre-Colonial Americas, Roanoke Chapter is born from the survivors of that failed expedition. The Colony was originally begun by a partnership of English gentlemen who hoped to establish a permanent settlement in the New World. Their aim was to bring English culture and society to the Americas. This venture would have folded into the background of world history if not for the subsequent disappearance and lingering mysteries of the Lost Colony. Facts: -The Lost Colony of Roanoke is probably one of the more famous instances of mass disappearances. -The colony was located in what is today Dare County, Virginia. -The Colony disappeared abruptly and when Walter White returned from England, he arrived on shore to find a vacant village. The settlers had even dug up their dead to take with them. The only indication of the Colony's fate was the word Croatoan carved unto a post. -Croatoan is the name of a nearby Amerindian tribe, but there is no evidence the colonists made it to the Croatoans. -Since then, people in the mid-Atlantic seaboard have reported sightings of people dressed in colonial era armor and bearing muskets deep in the woods. Some Adepts who have gone searching for Roanoke have come back years or decades later, un-aged and disoriented? -In the deep woods of Pennsylvania, people have repeatedly made reports to police of sightings of people dressed strangely (colonnial or even pre-Civil War era clothing). When spotted, these people flee immediately and will shoot at anyone who attempts to follow them. Croatoan: Before leaving, White instructed the colonists to carve a Maltese Cross unto a tree to indicate that they had been forced to leave. However, White only discovered the name of Croatoan on a post when arriving. Unable to venture further into the interior due to imminent storms and the fearful crew of his ship, White was forced to leave before he could conduct a proper search. References: -https://imgur.com/gallery/3KPNxSy Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Spirit Category:Gothic